Tohru's Curse
by Cresent Moon14
Summary: Akito get's sick. Before he dies, he leaves his mark... on Tohru. The only way to break the curse is... WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW READ THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I never will. :sniff::sob: I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I REALLY … REALLY WANT IT! Um… Well here's the story.

Tohru's Curse

Chapter 1

Morning

Tohru Honda was drying the laundry early in the morning before anybody else on the Sohma property got up. After she had finished the laundry, she went inside to wash the dishes from last night and start cooking breakfast.

_I wonder what everyone will like to have for breakfast. I think ill make some eggs and rice for now. Then, when everyone gets up I can ask everyone what they want!_

Right after the rice and eggs were ready she strolled to Yuki's bedroom to ask him about breakfast. In the room she was alarmed to see Yuki already dressed for the day.

"Oh, Yuki, I didn't think that you would be up right now. Is there any special happening today? You are dressed very well", Tohru stammered.

"Actually yes, Miss Honda, we are going to the main house today to see Akito. He seems to be very sick and he doesn't seem to be getting better", Yuki replied.

"Um… Well, do you think that I can come with you? If that's okay with you. I want to be there and tell him to get better soon. I also need to ask him something important. So can I please come Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not the one to decide Miss Honda, I'm sorry. That would be up to Shigure and Akito. I'm really very sorry Miss Honda ", Yuki apologized.

"That's okay Yuki! I'll just ask Shigure then", Tohru said.

Tohru strolled down the hall to Shigure's room. Then she knocked on the wooden part of the 7-foot high sliding door.

"Hello!" Shigure sang as Tohru entered his 'thinking' room.

"Um… Shigure… do you think that I could come with you and Yuki to see Akito? Is that ok?" Tohru asked.

"Well, Tohru, Akito wanted you to come see him. So that means yes. Everyone will be there. Well, everyone from the zodiac at least. In any case, I should warn you to stay a distance from Akito. See, when Akito wants to see someone, it's usually not for the good, so keep your guard", Shigure explained.

"Arigato, Shigure"

After talking to Shigure, Tohru walked into her room and got dressed. She put on her black dress. It was the same dress she wore to her mother's grave. She also was wondering how she will ask Akito.

_I wonder how he'll take it. Maybe I shouldn't ask him today. But if I don't ask him now I might never find out. _

"Okay! Tohru, Yuki, let's go!" Shigure called out.

"Why do you have to be so cheerful?" Yuki asked in his 'sleepy mode'.

"Okay Shigure! Let's go Yuki!" Tohru said pulling Yuki out the door.

So there they were Tohru, pulling Yuki at her side, and Shigure, walking towards the Sohma main house, visiting Akito. So cheerful… for now.

What do you think of my first fic? I know I need to write longer chapters .--. Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Still crying. Still wanting. Still writing. Keep reading. Keep reviewing. Keep waiting…bows Thank You. imaginary people clap

Tohru's Curse

Chapter 2

At the Main House

As they were nearing the gate at the front of the main house, Tohru started picking up speed, pulling Yuki with her. By the time they were about 10 yards away from the gate, Tohru went from a slow jog to a fast sprint (remember she was still pulling Yuki).

"Um, Miss Honda would you please slow down? My arm's starting to hurt," Yuki asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry Yuki," Tohru said releasing her grasp from Yuki's arm.

After that, the three of them started walking again. Then, when they opened the gate that blocked off the main house and the rest of the world, they were welcomed by Kisa and Hiro.

"Hi sissy!" Kisa said

Hiro was silent.

Kisa was wearing a very long, white gown with ruffles at the end of her short sleeves. The dress was so long that it covered her pitch, black dress shoes. She also had long, snow, white gloves that covered three-fourths of her arm.

"You look very beautiful Kisa! Did you and your mom make that by yourselves?" Tohru asked.

Kisa nodded her head.

"And Hiro, you look very nice yourself!" Tohru said.

Hiro was wearing a white tux. The tux had a small yellow-brown smudge on the top, left-hand sleeve. He also wore black pants and shoes.

"Yeah. Whatever," Hiro responded.

Then, Kisa whispered something into Hiro's ear. After that, Hiro managed to murmur a small "Thanks".

They all had a small conversation before the bells rang. It was silent for a while before everyone started rushing toward the building where Akito was staying.

They all sat down in on perfect straight line in zodiac order (Tohru was at the end). Then, Akito entered the room slowly, saying everyone's name slowly, while they all shook with fear.

"Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Rin, Ritsu, Hiro, Kereno, Shigure, Kagura, …, and … Tohru. Actually, Tohru, I need to talk to you for a minute," Akito said, motioning Tohru to follow him into a dark, back room.

Everybody was shaking with fear for Tohru. Yuki was ready to jump out and grab Tohru and run off. But it was to late. Right when Yuki extended his arm to reach Tohru she was already in the room. The last words he heard from her before everything changed was, "Bye Yuki".

… Another cliffhanger… HEY! I'm good at this! MWAHAHAHAHA! ATTACK OF THE EVIL CLIFFIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! … BEWARE!


End file.
